A Stupid Idea
by There'sAlwaysAnException
Summary: In that inevitably awkward period after the finale, in which neither is quite sure of the nature of their relationship, Asami has a much harder time dealing with it. Left with far too much time to dwell on her thoughts, Asami takes matters into her own hands. For Korrasami month.


It's a stupid idea.

It's a really _really_ stupid idea.

And Asami Sato does not _do_ stupid ideas.

Asami _Sato_ makes calculated, well thought-out decisions; on _plans_ , on _designs_. Asami _Sato_ calls the shots in a leadership role that entails being ultimately responsible for all day-to-day management decisions and for the implementation of the Company's long and short term plans.

But Asami who'd been peeking out comically from behind a tree for the past hour feeling beyond guilty, embarrassed, and _turned on_ , is not Asami _Sato_.

Asami had been reduced to someone she didn't recognize.

 _Korra_ had reduced her to this state.

Because she had been in the flower patch that past hour, _doing things_. Asami _Sato_ knew those things were called katas, and there was absolutely no reason that they should have been _doing_ the _things_ that they did to Asami's body.

 _Absolutely_ no sane reason…

 _Abs_ …

Because Asami _Sato_ had boundaries and moral character. She knew it was wrong to leer at an unsuspecting woman, especially _this_ woman. This amazing, selfless, heart of gold woman who trusted her unconditionally, who is her _best friend_ , who is _hot_.

Who is currently out there running around wearing nothing but her bindings and training shorts with complete faith that no one was around to judge her, to take advantage of her.

 _Spirits_ was she wrong.

She was unknowingly being devoured by her very first _girlfriend_ , in the most frustratingly platonic form of the word. Asami had thought that there was something to read into the invitation, _just the two of us_. Had thought that maybe Korra had felt their connection, picked up on her feelings, and reciprocated. But after maybe a week of friendly buddy traveling and exploration, Asami figures she's misread some signals. Korra was just new to this kind of friendship, and it was just her luck that she happened to pick a gay girl as her first. She was entirely oblivious, and Asami couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

If Asami Sato were here, she would put a stop to this.

Because Asami _Sato_ wouldn't be caught dead hiding from her attraction, or hiding from anything really. Would never allow herself to get this desperate, this _pervy_. Asami _Sato_ wouldn't be caught dead doing this to her friend, to _herself_. But Asami was willing to settle for just not being caught. Not that it was hard, with Korra's back almost always towards her and her eyes constantly closed.

 _But what a back it was_.

Her sinewy muscles bunching, contracting, straining so tantalizingly visible across broad shoulders, jutting shoulder blades and tight torso. Her delectable biceps seeming to get more and more defined before Asami's greedy eyes. And her butt, oh Asami could write a book, erect statues, build monuments for that ass.

Because Asami wanted to run her eyes over every inch of her glorious body, to feel it tremble at her touch, hear every interrupted breath and guttural sound she could coax, taste the flawless expanse of bronze skin on her wandering tongue, smell the intoxicating scent of earth, water, fire and air infused with their mingled body fluids and-

Something catches Asami's eyes and in her aroused state it takes her a few seconds to process. But her glazed eyes can see the flying flowers and her fuzzy brain can tell there was airbending, and suddenly those bindings had a loose end, and Asami's common sense unravels with it.

This was a stupid idea.

But Asami _Sato_ is not in control at this time.

Any decisions made by Asami at this moment are definitely not being dictated by her brain. She just needs to stop being ridiculous, she just needs to clear her head, she just needs to touch Korra by any means necessary. She just needs to do _something_ that's not pining.

So she decides she's going to win somehow.

Because that's what Asami _Sato_ does, because Asami _Sato_ is always in control.

A needy noise escapes her throat and before Asami knows what's happening, she is pushing off the tree that she had been sinking her nails into. She is stumbling down the path she had been imagining herself sauntering down sultrily. She is now within touching distance of the object of her desire, and her fingers twitch to do just that. And the lips she had been licking with her tongue and biting with her teeth were suddenly working together with their abusers to execute the stupidest plan that ever was.

"Wanna spar?", she asks the most powerful being in existence.

…

Korra is startled enough by the outburst to break her stance, opening her arctic blue eyes, unaware of the effect they have on her friend.

She takes in the smeared red lipstick and the uncharacteristically unkempt hair that looked as if Asami had been pulling at it, with maybe a twig or two stuck in.

Her eyebrows draw together in confusion and concern, lifting in a silent request for Asami to rethink her question.

Asami's peridot eyes are wild but determined when she lifts her own perfectly manicured eyebrows, awaiting a proper answer.

A slight frown creases Korra's lips and slowly transform into the lopsided grin that makes her heart skip a beat.

"Okay then. No bending", Korra accepts, getting back into her stance.

Asami doesn't trust her voice not to waver, and nods in return. She takes her own fighting stance, trying to control her racing heart. She can't believe she's doing this.

For once, Korra doesn't strike first and Asami knows it's because on some level she realizes that Asami is not at full capacity right now. But for some reason Asami wants her full attention, her complete immersion in the fight, so she lets her limbs fly in a flurry of punches and kicks. Korra barely manages to block them in her surprise, but one kick to her stomach is all it takes to ignite her will to fully commit. She adjusts her strategy into something more appropriate for the brawl style Asami has set, and falls back into the light earthbending stance that Bolin taught her all those years ago, that kept her alive in those underground earthbending matches.

Korra is agile, nimble and so powerful, and every brush against her sets Asami's skin on fire. She does everything she can to prolong the contact, steering them into a grappling match. Her jaw trembles with the effort she has spent swallowing embarrassing noises. She has kept up a good fight though, and is rewarded by the slightly uneven breaths that make the bindings reveal just that much more skin. The deft movements of years and years of practice do more than just unwrap clothing though, and the most Asami can do is avoid them.

Soon Asami's forearms and shins are smarting, her muscles are burning and her flushed skin can be justified by exertion. Asami evaluates her opponent, her heart beat visible on her neck, her pulse point making Asami unconsciously lick her lips. Korra's eyes follow the movement and Asami sees her opening. Asami sweeps her to the ground, going for a pin, but Korra reverses their position before she can truly take advantage.

Asami finds herself sprawled out on the ground, body padded only by spirit world flowers. Asami is pinned underneath the avatar, and she has never been more turned on in her entire life. Her arms are secured over her head, the avatar straddling her waist, and she's sure her arousal is obvious as she completely melts into the embrace. The sheer power she feels strumming in the veins of the woman above her makes her own blood rush. Heat pools in her stomach, radiating downwards. But she can't get distracted now, at this crucial juncture. This is where she executes her victory. This is where she gains control, takes back some dignity.

But Asami's dizzied mind can only pay attention to the pronounced collarbone just out of her reach, pulsing with a beat her own body automatically matches. Her gaze travels up the graceful column of her throat just in time to see ragged breaths interrupted by a harsh swallow. Finally meeting Korra's eyes Asami is swimming in a sea gorgeous blue as well as her own hormones. The captivating azure irises that haunted Asami's dreams are all but gone, pushed into rings by blown black pupils.

They gaze intently at each other and it occurs to Asami that Korra might not be as oblivious as she may have thought. When her eyes drop to Korra's lips she can tell she does the same, and when her back arches up just a little bit, she feels Korra loosen her grip. And as Asami purposefully leans closer, it occurs to her that her actions could have consequences, but she's been past the point of return for far too long to stop now.

So as she gets closer, her plan is reaching completion, almost everything having gone accordingly. She has distracted the almighty Avatar with her feminine wiles, and it will cost her. But as Asami tries to take advantage of the weakness, her body does not strike. In fact, her body does not cooperate at all, and rises farther. Her breath comes and goes so fast, she's not sure if she's even breathing. Something deep in her mind is screaming for control, trying to command her to stop, probably that Asami Sato portion.

And then Korra is tightening her grip and pushing her entire body flush with Asami's and her lips are doing the same. Asami gasps shakily, her lower lip parting just enough for Korra take it into her mouth. The whimper that escapes her is so long overdue, but no less shameful. They breathe harshly into one another's mouths, their teeth clashing to the rhythm of their tongues. Asami doesn't know how she feels now that she knows Korra tastes as good as she has always imagined, a heady mix of mint and salt. She tasted like the entire world and home at the same time and Asami can't get enough.

Deprived gasps overlay shaky moans and Asami can't tell who is making which, but discovers her hands have been freed. Korra's forearms are braced on either side of Asami's head, trapping her in the very best way. Without hesitation, Asami takes the opportunity to finally touch her. Her hands roam across the much admired plains of Korra's back, only interrupted by the bindings. Without thought, she quickly rips them away, half the work already done for her.

Korra gasps into her mouth as her hands cup her breasts. the pads of her fingers eliciting goose bumps from the sensitive flesh. Thumbing her nipples, Asami breaks the kiss to hear every little sound coming from deep in Korra's chest. Brushing her lips across the delicate skin of Korra's throat, she is not disappointed. A short keening sound escapes Korra, and Asami rolls her nipples between her fingers, hoping to hear it again. She does, and Korra hears her when she retaliates with tongue and teeth on the juncture between Asami's neck and shoulder.

Korra frantically pulls Asami's jacket off her body, and every layer underneath. She copies the exact technique on Asami's breasts that Asami used on her, and Asami thanks the spirits that she's such a fast learner.

In the quiet hum of a world so foreign to one, and home to the other, startling yells and curses cut through the air at increasing intervals. Pale hands wreak havoc on clenching muscles, and bronze hands return the favor with even more devastating results.

Laying down, sides pressed against each other, they catch their breaths. Asami grabs Korra's hand and holds it over her fluttering chest.

"You pick up things pretty quickly", Asami huffs, intertwining their fingers.

"What makes you think I picked them up right now?", Korra asks slyly, a smirk growing as she eyes Asami out of the corner of her eyes.

Asami sputters, eyes wide as she turns her body to get a better read on her.

"What? You think all-girl private schools are the only place to get laid?", Korra teases as she watches realization dawn across Asami's face.

"Are you trying to say that _you_ seduced _me_?", Asami asks incredulously.

That whole moral dilemma, that foundation shaking identity crisis, and it was she that was getting played the whole time?

Korra nods, grinning crookedly. Asami throws Korra's hand back at her, only fueling her amusement.

"Did you really think I brought you here just for a lazy vacation?", Korra laughs.

Asami crosses her arms and tries to glare.

But she can't dim the stupid grin across her face.


End file.
